lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Reirei's Pack
Reirei's Pack is a pack of jackals that lives in the Outlands. The pack is led by Reirei and consists of her mate Goigoi and their pups, including Dogo and Kijana. In total, there are 22 known members of the pack. History The Kupatana Celebration Reirei uses her son Dogo to gain access to the Pride Lands. Once there, she feigns naivety on the ways of the Pride Landers in an attempt to feast on all manner of foods and creatures. She manages to persuade Kion into allowing her into Kupatana, where she and her pack cause havoc before Simba orders them to leave. Too Many Termites Reirei and Goigoi discover some aardwolves living next door to them after being accidentally kicked out by the Lion Guard. They try to soothe Mjomba's Pack and get their guard down, but the Lion Guard arrive at right their wrong just in time, saving the aardwolves from the two jackals. Babysitter Bunga Reirei and her pack attack Muhimu's Herd as a training course for Dogo and Kijana, but they are quickly stopped by the Lion Guard and told by Kion to leave, which they do. They return to the Outlands and partake in some more training, and Reirei decides that her kids are ready to return to the Pride Lands. After entering the Pride Lands, they end up at the Watering Hole, where they find the adults relaxing. After overhearing Muhimu speak of their little ones being at Hakuna Matata Falls, the pack quickly make a move over there, leaving Goigoi to deal with the bulk of the Lion Guard. When they reach the falls, they attack the kids while Reirei stops Bunga from interfering. But since he taught them Teke Ruka Teleza, they easily fend off the jackals off. When the rest of the Guard catch up to them, Kion orders Reirei and her pack to never attack Pride Lander kids ever again to which she agrees. After seeing their numbers, the jackals flee back into the Outlands. Divide and Conquer Reirei, Goigoi and two of their older pups chase after some pangolins until Fuli and Ono arrive to chase them off. After the pangolins spray them, Reirei orders her pack to retreat to the Outlands, joining up with Janja's Clan along the way. They return to the Outlands Volcano, where it is revealed that they have been recruited by Scar, who orders one group to take down Rafiki while the other group distracts some of the Lion Guard to drag the focus away from the first group. Reirei argues with Janja, but it is eventually decided that Reirei's pack will distract the Lion Guard on this occasion. Outside, the groups bicker over who is the smartest. Later, Reirei's pack chase after some antelopes, until they hear the Lion Guard voices. Initially happy that all of the Guard is there, they soon cover themselves when "Kion" announces that he'll be using the Roar. When nothing happens after he does so, Reirei soon realizes that it is, in fact, the work of a drongo bird. She pins Tamaa and soon understands what's going on. She orders her pack to follow her to Mapango Cliffs, where she joins Janja's clan against the Lion Guard, Tamaa, and Rafiki. They later surrender and return to the Outlands. The Scorpion's Sting Reirei's pack fights the guard when they come to the Outlands to get the Volcanic Ash. When Scar calls out his army for an attack, the guard tries to find a way out but they are surrounded by their enemies until Kion uses his roar to blast away the jackals and the rest of Army of Scar. The Kilio Valley Fire Reirei's pack takes over Kilio Valley with the rest of Scar's army and claim that they should be in charge instead of the Hyenas. Undercover Kinyonga According to Ono the jackals and crocodiles are still in Kilo Valley The Zebra Mastermind Reirei wakes Goigoi up and says that she's going to the big meeting with Scar. She asks Goigoi to get dinner because he doesn't do anything. Goigoi soon sees Thurston alone in the Outlands and asks him for the Lion Guard's weaknesss. Thurston says that they can't see him because he's wearing stripes. Goigoi decides to find some stripes however the guard spots him and Beshte pushes him away. Later Goigoi meets up Chungu, Cheezi, Tamka and Nudli they fight over which part of the zebra they wanna eat. The Lion Guard comes to save Thurston. The Hyena Resistance The Jackals help Scar get rid of Hyena Resistance but Kion uses the roar to blow them all away. Beshte and the Beast Reirei's pack is at Big Springs facing Basi's Pod. Until a Gorilla named Shujaa comes to stop them. He starts by throwing rocks at the jackals then he picks up a tree branch and hits the hyenas with it. When Scar hears about what's been going on he comes up with a plan and orders his army to keep attacking. That way the gorilla can destroy the Pride Lands for them. The army comes across some sable antelopes Kion suggests cutting them off by going through Nyani Grove. Shujaa starts knocking down trees and baboons start to run which causes the Buffaloes to run too. Kion orders Beshte and Fuli to go after the baboons and buffaloes while he, Bunga, Shujaa and Ono go after the army. Kion uses the roar to blast Scar's army out of the Pride Lands. Later the army goes to Big Springs and faces off Basi's pod again and this time there is a fire. When Beshte's leg gets hit by tree Shujaa comes to save him. He then scares off the army and takes out the fire. Pride Landers Unite! Scar order Reirei's pack to take over Makuu's Watering Hole. However after a tried battle agaisnt the Pride Landers Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders and blasts them away. The Queen's Visit Reirei and her pack have been asked to take down Queen Dhahabu. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Scar orders his army to crash the party at Mizimu Grove. Battle for the Pride Lands Reirei's pack helps trap the Lion Guard in their lair. The next day they fight the Pride Landers with Kiburi's float and Mzingo's vultures. Dogo and his siblings even help fight but Shujaa throws rocks at them. Once Scar is defeated the Outlanders question what they're gonna do. Janja says that Jasiri should be in charge. Reirei's pack thinks it might be a peaceful place to live. Named Members "]] Reirei Main article: Reirei Reirei is the leader of the pack. She has creamy brown fur and black markings. She is scheming and devious, and has a knack for faking pleasantry, which she uses to gain the trust of animals before taking advantage of them. Goigoi Main article: Goigoi Goigoi is the mate of Reirei. He has dark brown fur, a black back, and paler spots around his shoulders. Unlike Reirei, he is lazy and dim-witted, though he shares her greedy and devious nature. He is also very submissive towards his mate. Dogo Main article: Dogo Dogo is the son of Reirei and Goigoi. He is a small jackal pup with tan fur, dark blue eyes and a few spots on his shoulder. He takes pride in pleasing his mother, Reirei, and is spirited and cunning. Due to his 'adorable' appearance, he is gifted at fooling others. Kijana Main article: Kijana Kijana is the daughter of Reirei and Goigoi. She is a small jackal pup with a large tuft of fur that goes over her head. She is sneaky like her mother, but, unlike her brother Dogo, she chooses to launch a direct attack rather than feign friendship. Unnamed Members The-kupatana-celebration-hd (320).png|''See: Dogo's Siblings'' Reirei's Pack -1.png|''See: Dogo's Siblings'' Reirei's Pack -2.png|''See: Dogo's Siblings'' Dogos-sister2.png|''See: Dogo's Siblings'' Affiliates Scar Main article: Scar ]] Scar is a spiritual lion who lives in the Outlands volcano with Ushari. Ultimately revived by Janja, Scar is the boss of the clan, and the only one Janja considers to be of a higher rank than himself. Janja Main article: Janja ]] Janja is the leader of the army's hyena faction. He bears the typical appearance of a hyena - ashy gray fur with a darker muzzle and dark spots. He has a small notch in his left ear and a ridge of black fur along his back. Janja is greedy, trouble-making, and aggressive. He despises the Lion Guard, especially their leader, Kion, and his Roar. Ushari Main article: Ushari Ushari is a red cobra with cream markings. Although he was initially a neutral member of the Pride Lands, he turned to villainy after being disrupted one too many times by the Lion Guard. He now works with Janja's Clan, and played a vital role in summoning Scar. Since Ushari also lives in the Pride Lands, he has allies there that are willing to work with him in order to tip the balance of the Pride Lands in their favor. Kiburi Main article: Kiburi ]] Kiburi is the leader of his float. Arrogant and overconfident, Kiburi was banished from both his previous float and the Pride Lands after a plan to take down King Simba backfired on him. He has teamed up with several other Outlanders in an attempt to claim the Pride Lands for his group. Mzingo Main article: Mzingo Mzingo is a vulture that acts as a spy for Janja. He has dark blue feathers tipped with paler blue, and a large gold-colored beak tipped in red. His head and neck are bald. Mzingo is very sneaky and sly, with a rather dry demeanor. He tells Janja of the happenings of the Pride Lands that are opportunistic or mean bad news for the hyenas, as like them, he desires to eat as he pleases and not follow the Circle of Life. Category:Groups Category:Jackals Category:Outlanders Category:Packs Category:Mammals Category:Canines Category:Reformed Characters Category:Neutral Characters